


乞求

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: Thanos/Tony FanFic [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Thanos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 本设定中的Omega热潮期为三月一次





	乞求

**Author's Note:**

> 本设定中的Omega热潮期为三月一次

托尼怀孕已经有三个月，虽然现在还属于早孕的阶段，但由于孩子的体型较大，他的孕肚看起来就像是已经五六个月。同时由于胎儿的发育需要耗费母体大量的营养和精力，托尼最近开始变得十分嗜睡，除了一日三餐正常的进食以外，他所有的时间几乎都花在了打盹和睡眠之上，简直成了灭霸腿上的一个人型娃娃。

泰坦星人托着腮观察着人类熟睡的模样，手掌轻轻地贴在他鼓起的肚子上，感受着里面那个小生命的每一丝细微但又充满生机的搏动。

这就是他的孩子，他真正的孩子。

这么多年来，灭霸从来没有想过要拥有自己的孩子，因为泰坦一族已经被灭绝，即使他和其他星球的人缔结关系繁衍后代，生下来的孩子也只是一个混血儿，所以这样的繁衍，在曾经的他看来已经没有多大意义。

但当他遇到托尼•史塔克这个人类时，他的一切想法都有了新的转变。或许是因为那时的他已经失去了所有的所谓的家人，又或许是他被这个人类身上的强大意志力和战斗力所吸引，看到了他的潜力。总之，这个人类的存在让他看到了新的可能性，他知道自己可以拯救他，使他摆脱人类短暂的生命而得到永生，让他有足够的时间将自己的才能发挥到极致，甚至于连他的后代，都能蒙受他的恩泽，继承泰坦一族的强壮体魄、顽强意志以及接近永生的寿命。

他将这一切视为他对人类的仁慈，是他的慷慨和大度，给予了这个脆弱可悲的物种一个全新的发展未来。

“你该感谢我。”灭霸喃喃自语地摸了摸托尼的脸颊。然而一声突然的巨响打破了飞船里的静谧，警惕的泰坦星人立刻抬起左手按在人类的额头上，心灵宝石在灰暗的房间里散发出柔和的光芒，被惊醒的人类睫毛轻颤，很快便再度入睡。

将人类安置在石椅上后，灭霸挥了挥手解除了飞船的警报信号，随后打开传送门来到飞船停靠的泰坦星上，想要看看是什么人来打扰他的清闲。

一架有些熟悉的飞船停靠在刚刚重建完毕的广场之上，灭霸眯起眼睛盯着它看了一阵子，紧接着突然转身一手拍开了从身后偷袭的人类，却不小心被身侧出现的盾牌砸中了的脖子。

战斗在这一刻一触即发，被人类这样无礼至极的行为惹恼的泰坦星人握紧了拳头开始无情的反击。力量宝石的能量聚集在广场周围的武器之上，只是一眨眼的功夫，无数炮火纷飞，把天上的猎鹰和战争机器打了个措手不及。

但猛烈的攻击只持续了短暂一阵子就被缠在手上的披风给打断，灭霸看着这熟悉的烦人玩意皱了皱眉，果断地将它从手上撕下丢在一旁。但法师的绳索却在这时套中了他的右手限制住他的动作，紧接着一枚迎面打来的电磁炮让他短暂地眼前一黑。

“快！趁现在！”不知道是谁大喊了一句，灭霸只感觉到自己的脖子上多了一个收紧的绳套，同时他的右手被一块巨大的磁石所吸住无法摆脱，迫使他只能半跪在地上保持平衡。仿佛和三个月前一模一样的场景让清醒过来的泰坦星人想要发笑，他看着眼前这些熟悉的面孔，忍不住为他们的愚蠢感到悲哀。

啪——

一个轻易的响指过后，围绕在他身边的所有的人都被突如其来的巨大冲击狠狠地轰开，如同炮弹的碎片一般砸落在四处的废墟瓦砾之上，紧接着被身后的钢铁或石块所吞噬，几乎动弹不得。

“你们到泰坦星有何贵干，无礼之徒。”

“把卡魔拉还给我！”

整整三个月，灭霸好不容易才让自己淡忘了卡魔拉三个字，却被这个无礼呱噪的人类一句话撕开了伤疤，那依然钻心的疼痛就像一把刀插在灭霸的心头，让他又恨又怒。

“闭嘴！”灭霸突然出现在星爵的面前掐着他的脖子将他从石堆里拎了起来，愤怒和悲伤让他情绪有些失控地收紧了拳头，仿佛想要捏碎眼前这个人类一般勒紧了他的喉咙。

因窒息而开始挣扎的星爵胡乱地抓挠着灭霸的手，但随着氧气一点一点地消失，他的动作幅度也越来越小，直到无法再运动。

“爆炸吧，屁股脸。”

突然在身后响起的一个声音让灭霸下意识地回头，但就在这一刻他的手背上突然炸开了炮火，逼迫他不得不松手放开星爵。而就在这时，某个他不曾留意到的地方突然射出了炮弹，瞬间横扫广场的攻击让他一不留神被打了个趔趄，紧接着那些被困在石堆里的人都解除了束缚一起朝他冲来，无数的战火同时聚集在他的身上，打得他一连退了好几步。

但没多久，灭霸便稳住了脚步用力量宝石吸收掉所有的攻击。一个金色的能量球在他的掌心迅速聚集起来，吓得众人连忙停下攻击不敢轻举妄动。

“不打了？”灭霸轻蔑地看着众人，紧接着他一拳捏爆了能量球，瞬间巨大的能量脉冲向四周爆开，使整个泰坦星的大气层都备受冲击地涌动起来。脆弱的人类根本无法抵御这样的冲击，他们甚至连躲避的时间和空间都没有，就被强大的力量四处冲散，如同坠落的陨石一般重重地砸落在废墟之上。

而不远处的飞船也没能从这场冲击中幸免，沉重的船身在强力的能量涌动之下剧烈地抖动了起来。这宛如地震一般的震动让石椅上的人类转醒过来，轻微的晕眩感使他不适地呻吟了出声，而赘在腰间的重量则让他起身的动作变得缓慢且沉重。

发生了什么？

人类下意识地在身边摸索起来，然而却没有碰到任何他熟悉的体温。于是顷刻之间他立马清醒了过来，警惕地看了看冰冷的巨大王座，不确定地叫唤了王座的主人一声。

“灭霸？”

空洞的声音在空旷灰暗的房间里回响着，却没有得到任何回应。感觉到不安和危险的托尼连忙绷紧了神经从王座上下来，随手拿起一样看似武器的东西防身，小心翼翼地往飞船外走。

模糊的打斗声逐渐变得清晰起来，空气中硝烟的味道也随着他靠近舱口的脚步而越来越重。本能地变得紧张的托尼感觉到自己的心跳越来越剧烈，他不自觉地握紧了手里的棍子，一步一步地走出飞船，然而还没来得及看清眼前的景象，就被头顶迅速压下的一片阴影夺走了注意力。

是炮弹！

托尼本能地想往旁边跑开，但步子还没来得及迈开，一个巨大的身影便出现在他的前方替他挡下了攻击。预料之中的巨响并没有发生，本该扬起的尘土和掉落的碎片也没有出现，惊魂未定的托尼有些僵硬地放下挡在头上的手，双眼本能地扫了一眼周围漂浮的泡沫，然后对上灭霸的双眼。他张了张嘴想说点什么，却一个字都说不出来。

“回到船里去。”灭霸用命令一般的语气道。

托尼闻声回了回神，直接无视了灭霸的话往他的身后看去，想要搞清楚到底发生了什么。

“见鬼地你到底在做什——！？”托尼的声音在他看到灭霸身后那一群熟悉的面孔后立刻就消失了，他惊讶地张大了嘴看着他们灰头土脸的狼狈样子，忍不住回头抓住灭霸的手质问道，“你对他们做了什么！？”

“别告诉我你没有预料到这一幕，史塔克，从你决定要复活的那一刻起，你期待的不就是这一幕吗？”灭霸蔑视地看着托尼道。

“不，我不是——”托尼有些心虚地移开了视线，“我只是想让他们活下去，仅此而已。”

“那看来你要失望了。”灭霸回头看向因时间暂停而定格在原地的人类，语气十分惋惜地说道。

“你要做什么！”托尼顿时紧张了起来，他本能地拦在灭霸面前瞪大眼睛看着他，“你答应过我让他们活下去的！”

“我只是答应了你复活他们，没有说过不会再杀死他们。”灭霸纠正道，“更何况这次是他们自己来送死，你不能怪我。”

“住手！”托尼激动地抓紧了灭霸的手，瞪着他道，“你敢杀他们，我就杀了你的孩子。”

灭霸闻言瞳孔一缩，猛地掐住托尼的脖子把他拉到自己面前，愠怒道：“你在威胁我吗？”

氧气的紧缺让人类本能地抓住了泰坦的手想要掰开他的手指，即使他知道眼前这个巨人并不会真的杀了他，但对于力量和死亡的恐惧还是让他伸长了脖子努力维持呼吸。

“你是个聪明人，非常聪明。”这三个多月来的日夜相处让托尼对灭霸的实力有了深入的了解，他也因此尝过了不少苦头，现在的他已经明白无理由地惹怒眼前的巨人对他没有任何好处，只有讨好他，依从他，他还有那些活着的人才能有好日子过。

“再加上你现在拥有的这些宝石，你大概是整个宇宙最有能耐的人了。所以你不可能不知道除了杀死他们，还有很多可以解决这件事情的方法——消除他们的记忆，改变过去的历史之类的……你知道的肯定比我多。只要他们忘记了无限宝石的存在，他们就不会再来找你的麻烦，我们就能不受打扰地过日子，这样不也一样吗？”

灭霸盯着托尼，反问道：“你现在是在求我吗？”

托尼愣了愣，高傲的自尊让他下意识地想要反驳，然而理智却阻止了他。最终，他只是咬了咬牙，不情愿但又认命地垂下眼，轻声道：“你就当我是吧。”

灭霸轻轻勾了勾唇角，松开掐住托尼脖子的手，慢慢地走到他身后的船舱口坐下，回道：“但你这口气听起来可不像在求人。”

托尼咬了咬嘴唇，回过头来看着灭霸，问道：“那你想让我怎么做？”

灭霸笑了笑，用托尼刚才对付他的那句话对付他：“你是个聪明人，托尼，你知道该怎么做。”

 

灭霸并非是沉溺于欲望的人，发生在泰坦星以及其他众多星球上的惨剧已经让他对于物种繁衍生息的最基本需求——性——丧失了兴趣。但虽然他的性欲求不强，他却能感觉到自己的控制欲在一天天膨胀，尤其当他终于收集到所有无限宝石后，他对一切存在的掌控欲望膨胀到了极点——他要让整个宇宙完美地运行在他制定的平衡状态中。如果有任何人想要创造例外，那么他将要面临无情的惩罚，或付出巨大的代价。

托尼是第一个和他做交易的人，很可能会是唯一一个。这个人类曾经为了留住另外十个人的生命，用自己的一切来跟他交换，伟大却又愚蠢。而现在，他再一次为了这些生命，乞求他的仁慈和宽容，愚昧至极。

但尽管他是这么认为的，他还是选择成全人类这最后一个奢望。因为地球的清理工作已经完成，虽然多了几个不该活下来的人还在苟延残喘，但也不至于造成天平的过大失稳，所以他可以选择睁一只眼闭一只眼。况且，他享受着这个自尊又高傲的人类不情愿但又不得不服从他的模样，这在很大程度上满足了他的控制欲，并且他很好奇，这个人类为了他的那些同伴，能做到什么程度。

性对于每一个种族来说，都有着极其重要的地位，这往往是一方首领宣誓自己能力的象征，它既是一种私人行为，又带着明显的社会性意义。在原始社会，有能力的人会通过侵占他人的伴侣来显示自己的实力，雌性对于雄性来说只是一种维护自身地位和种族繁衍的手段。而随着文明的发展，雌性逐渐摆脱了雄性的掌控自立起来，这时候性的关系便不再局限于单一性别配对甚至单一种族之间，性也从原来的繁衍行为变成了复杂的社交行为。但唯一没有改变的，是性行为中支配与被支配的关系。从前人们只在意到一方首领通过性对另一方首领的挑衅，并没有考虑过被侵占的雌性所蒙受的侮辱。但随着雌性的自立和智慧思想的发展，越来越多的种族意识到了这一行为里从未有人注意到的侮辱意味，并将其作为一种变相的支配手段，以一方的愉悦和另一方的屈辱为基础，对于被侮辱的一方施加双倍的折磨，从而导致性在文明社会中多了一层惩罚的意义。

这一认识的发展，推动着整个宇宙的生命蓬勃的发展。因为性本能是所有种族都赖以生存的基本欲望，它能激发物种最原始最强大的战斗力和生命力，对于某些战斗能力极其强大然而寿命短暂的种族而言，这是他们征服其他种族以维持自身繁衍生息的最有效手段。于是宇宙中开始出现利益冲突，开始出现种族霸凌，战火蔓延，生灵涂炭，直到一方与另一方彻底结合，或是一方被另一方彻底消灭。

泰坦一族就是这样发展而来的，强大的战斗种族通过与其他种族的不断结合，终于发展成为宇宙中几乎最强大的存在。他们不是神，但他们几乎不再受到疾病和死亡的困扰，他们聪明，勤劳，意志坚定，志向远大，然而最后却因为人口的膨胀和资源的缺乏而濒临灭绝。多么讽刺且愚蠢。

如今，灭霸想要重建泰坦星，他要跟托尼共同创造一个全新的种族，并且亲自把控这个种族的发展，让它再造泰坦星曾有的荣耀。而他和这个人类之间的关系，就是支配与被支配的关系。他不该忤逆他，不该质疑他，不该挑衅他，如果他胆敢阻挠他做决定，他就必须接受惩罚。

正好托尼不喜欢和他发生性行为，因为体型的差距加上地位的不同让他在整个过程中蒙受的屈辱和折磨几乎和愉悦等同。然而生物的本能却让他对他的侵犯染上了依赖感，尤其在他怀孕之后。由于托尼没有被标记，体内缺乏Alpha 信息素来安抚和哺育婴儿，因此为了满足孩子的正常发育，他对于性的渴求比起一般的孕期Omega要强烈得多，身体也因此一直被迫处于疑似热潮期的状态，敏感且饥渴。

但自从托尼怀孕之后，灭霸从来不会主动去操他，即使是在他热潮期的时候。他总是像个恶劣的混蛋一样慵懒地靠在他的王座上，总是若有似无地释放出信息素撩拨着他腿上的人类，却又对他难耐的呻吟和淫水泛滥的下体无动于衷。每每到这个时候，托尼总会对他露出隐忍又渴求的眼神，但他也从来不会立刻开口求他。通常情况下他会自暴自弃地握住自己的阴茎毫无章法地撸动着，或者把手指伸进自己的后穴里抽插搅弄，并不在意自己这副混乱又堕落的模样被毫无遮掩地呈现在他的眼前，反正自从他那一个星期的热潮期被他持续不断地干到晕过去又醒过来，最后实在是受不了地又哭又喊地求他停下来却还是被他操到失禁之后，这个人类在他面前就已经没有任何尊严可言了。

所以此刻，当灭霸看着托尼分开双腿跪坐在他的腿上，下体紧贴着他半勃的阴茎磨蹭时，他突然觉得这或许不像是一个惩罚反而更像是奖励。因为他知道在托尼的内心深处，在他不愿意承认的某个角落里，他想要他的阴茎，他想要他的侵犯，他想要他的精液。于是灭霸把目光转向了广场上那一群复仇者们，突然有了别的想法。

现实宝石的红光缓缓地往四处散开直到覆盖住整个泰坦星，一个突然出现的皮质眼罩束在托尼的头上阻挡了他的视线，紧接着他的双手被一股无形的力量强行拉到身后，被一副同样是皮质的手铐束缚了起来。

“你要做——唔——”顿时紧张了起来的托尼正想开口质问，却被突然出现口中的球状口枷给打断了话语，紧接着一个皮质项圈被绑在他的脖子上，一条银色的铁链从项圈的后端垂下，另一头系在了托尼的手铐上。但铁链并不长，导致托尼只能被迫仰起头挺起胸，像一只待宰杀的猎物一样朝灭霸露出他脆弱的喉结。

“唔！嗯唔！”感到一丝不安的托尼本能地挣扎起来，他不断扭动的身子带动着身后的铁链发出清脆的响声，看起来就像一只想要挣脱束缚展翅高飞的小鸟。

“托尼？”然而，一个突然从身后响起的声音却让这只扑腾的小动物瞬间僵直了身体。灭霸抬头看向那些慢慢聚集过来且一脸震惊的复仇者，笑着把怀里的人转了个身面向他们，恶劣道：

“跟你的队友们打个招呼吧，托尼。”

那一刻，托尼的大脑一片空白，紧接着无穷的恐惧和屈辱吞噬了他的理智，他不可置信地挣扎起来想要摆脱灭霸的束缚，愤怒而又绝望地发出一声声模糊不断的怒吼。

不，不会的，不可能，他们已经忘记他了，这一定只是那家伙的诡计，不可能——

“放开他！你这个怪物！”似乎是史蒂夫的声音让托尼痛苦地叫了出声，他咬紧牙关努力地想把自己缩成一团去躲避那些可能的视线，却被灭霸抓住了双腿往两边强行分开。越来越多熟悉的嗓音伴随着战火的声音在他的四周响起，然而连丝毫的风沙都没有感受到的托尼知道这一切一定都被灭霸挡在了防护罩之外。复仇者们只能眼睁睁看着他被玩弄被侵犯，却无能为力。

“这个人为了救你们，牺牲了自己的一切，你们真的应该感谢他。”灭霸一边欣赏着复仇者们愤怒且憎恨的目光，一边慢条斯理地摸了摸托尼鼓起的肚子，尔后他低头看向怀里的人，残忍地问道，“在他们彻底消失之前，你要不要和他们道个别？”

“唔！唔唔！”不要！住手！

托尼用力地摇着头，别过脸去不想面对他的队友们，然而盖在他眼睛上的眼罩却突然消失，紧接着灭霸手便捏住了他的下巴强行掰过他的脸，逼他直视那一群被挡在防护罩以外的人。

不，不要，住手，停下！

他所有的心理底线在这一刻彻底崩塌，托尼失控地闭上眼睛忍住眼泪疯狂地挣扎起来，然而下一秒贯穿了他的阴茎却让他毫无预兆地叫出了声，紧接着从防护罩外传来的嘶吼更是让他彻底崩溃地哭了出来。

史蒂夫和索尔带头开始疯狂地攻击防护罩，紧接着众人也开始拼命地把战火集中在两人打出的缺口上。然而猛烈的进攻只维持了短短几秒，他们就被地上突然涌起的沙土吞噬了身体，整个人不受控制地被拽到地下。

“跟你的朋友们说再见吧。”灭霸的一句让托尼猛地睁开了眼睛，然而他只来得及发出一声意义不明的喊叫，所有的复仇者就被沙土吞没不见踪影了。

“不——”口中的枷锁不知什么时候消失了，托尼失神地看着面前空旷的土地，视线木然地跟随着那些消散的红色光点飘到空中，“你做了什么——”他颤抖着问道，“告诉我你到底做了什么！”

灭霸没有回答只是用手在空中画了一个时空切口，托尼轻颤地向里看去，只见复仇者们狼狈地从树上带着一身泥土摔到了地面上，他们呻吟着站起身来你看看我我看看你，却都露出了茫然的表情。

“刚刚发生了什么？”布鲁斯一脸疑惑地问道。

“不知道，这里是哪里？”索尔说着四处看了看。

“复仇者基地。”史蒂夫拍了拍身上的泥土回道。

“我们刚刚做什么去了？”怀疑自己是不是又失忆了的巴基看着史蒂夫问道。

“呃，好像是执行一个什么任务？”同样也想不起来的娜塔莎不确定道。

“奇异，你知道发生了什么吗？”史蒂夫看着奇异问。

“嗯……不太清楚……”大脑一片混乱的奇异摇了摇头道。

史蒂夫闻言叹了口气，扫了众人一眼后，道：“算了，先回基地再说吧。”

灭霸关闭了切口看向如释重负的托尼，人类筋疲力竭地垂下了头，瘦小的身躯不可抑制地颤抖着落下了泪。他在哭，三个月来的第一次，因为解脱和喜悦而崩溃地大哭。灭霸沉默地摸了摸托尼的头，抱起他转身回到飞船里。

“现在你欠我的可不止十条人命了。”灭霸抬起托尼的脸看着他道，“你要怎么还我？”

“随你所愿。” 

灭霸满意地勾了勾嘴角，发动无限宝石的力量催动托尼的身体发生一系列变化。

“你又要做什么——”眼看着自己的肚子在一点点变大的托尼有些紧张地抓住了灭霸的衣服，不断上升的体温让他的呼吸变得困难，紧接着一阵突然的悸动让他惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。

不，不要，他两个星期前才刚来过一次热潮期，不要这么快又——

“你到底——”空气中陡然加重的侵略气息让托尼的气息变得急促起来，恐惧让他本能地想要后退，但灭霸拦在他腰后的手却阻挡了他的退路。

“在这七天的热潮期里，你身体的新陈代谢会加快，而我会帮助你保证孩子的发育有充足的营养。七天之后，你就要生下这个孩子。”

“不——这做不到的——”虽然知道无限宝石的能力可以改变时间，但这也太夸张了，他怎么可能七天生下来一个孩子，他的身体承受不了这样的变化。

“嘘，别担心，有我在。”灭霸一边说一边摸向托尼腿间刚成型的育儿道，这里是婴儿出生的通道，此刻还只是刚能容纳他一根手指，所以他必须要在这几天里帮托尼拓宽这个通道，从而让他们的胎儿能够顺利产出。

“好好享受接下来这一个星期吧。”灭霸看着已经脸色潮红的托尼笑道，“你不是一直记恨上次热潮期我都没干你吗，这一次我会好好补偿你。”


End file.
